Kennedy
Kennedy is one of the main My Scene characters. She is named after John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City. Kennedy replaced Barbie in 2006; and she was noted to be identical to Barbie. She is Barbie's cousin. Biography Kennedy is an Aquarius, meaning she was born on or between the dates of the 21st of January to the 19th of February. Kennedy met Barbie and her friends at a party one night--Barbie and her group were there to have one last night of fun before Barbie and her family moved all the way out to California (due to a job transfer of some kind). At the party, they see who they assume to be Barbie dancing and accidentally bumping into someone, but it turns out it was Kennedy and not Barbie. Kennedy was mistaken for Barbie because they look identical. Kennedy became friends instantly with everyone, and because she knows a rock star (Kennedy and the rock star went to school together at one point). Kennedy and her new friends go to his concert, which Barbie was sad to miss, but they told her all about it because they never wanted to stop being friends with Barbie. After Barbie moved to California, Kennedy came to New York and now lives in Gramercy Park with her parents. She has a pet dog named Yorkie, a white Yorkshire Terrier. Kennedy takes Yorkie for walks at a park, and she drives a convertible. Kennedy is friends with Madison, Chelsea, Nia and Delancey. Physical Appearance Kennedy is a very slender teenage girl with light, tanned skin. She has long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Kennedy likes to take risks with her fashion style, which she describes as "girly glam" and "bold, beautiful and totally outrageous". Her favorite places to shop are boutiques that are local to her. She looks like she could be Barbie's twin, because they are completely identical in appearance. Personality Kennedy takes acting classes. During one of her classes, all of Kennedy's friends came to watch. Her motto is, "I'm a celebrity in training". Kennedy is interested in planning parties and activities for her friends, much like Barbie. She doesn't go anywhere without her friends because she enjoys spending time with them and getting them gifts. She is a loyal friend, and her friends consider her to be helpful, friendly and fun. Kennedy enjoys keeping up to date with fashion and entertainment news. She enjoys hanging out at cafés. Kennedy likes to drink smoothies and favors Paris, London and Japan as vacation spots. She says she can't go anywhere without her cell phone. All About Me Sign: Aquarius Where from: '''Hollywood, California '''My style: bold, beautiful, and totally outrageous Fav pastime: Surprising my friends with celeb-style gifts My motto: I'm a celebrity in training Don't go anywhere without: my friends I guess I'm pretty famous for my fab adventures. But I won't go it alone-cause good times are better when you share 'em with friends! KennedyAllAboutMe.jpg|Kennedy's All About Me AllAboutMeKennedy2.jpg|Kennedy's Second All About Me Trivia * There was a story on the website about how Kennedy met the My Scene girls. * Barbie and Kennedy are very similar in looks and personality. * She has the same white dog as Barbie did. * Her first appearance as a doll was in the Fab Faces line. Gallery Merchandise Ffk.jpg|Fab Faces Kennedy Letsgodiscokc.jpg|Let's Go Disco Kennedy and Chelsea Ss2k.jpg|Swappin' Styles 2 Kennedy Ufgk.jpg|Un-fur-gettable Kennedy Sporty Style3.jpg|Sporty Style Kennedy Ock.jpg|Sailor Sweeties Kennedy Rgk.jpg|Roller Girls Kennedy C.JPG||Roller Girls Remote Control Kennedy Sb2k.jpg|Super Bling 2 Kennedy Sbbk.jpg|Super Bling Bikini Kennedy Csk.jpg|City Stars Kennedy I Love My Friends1.jpg|I Love My Friends Kennedy and Madison Juicy Bling2.jpg|Juicy Bling Kennedy Rebel Style2.jpg|Rebel Style Kennedy TCK.jpg|Totally Charmed Kennedy Icy Bling Kennedy.jpg|Icy Bling Kennedy Ultra Glam Kennedy.jpg|Ultra Glam Kennedy LOVERK.jpg|Love Kennedy and River Coasterama Kennedy.jpg|Coasterama Kennedy Bling Boutique Kennedy.jpg|Bling Boutique Kennedy Screenshots My Scene Webisodes FabFaces.jpg Salsabeat.jpg Inuniform.jpg EgyptianNights.jpg Act 3.png Act2.jpg Act1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:My Scene Category:River's Romantic Interests